This invention relates generally to removal of tattoos from skin or skin areas; more specifically it concerns an effective and easily employed method to remove tattoos without scarring of the skin, and with minimum pain.
Considering the extent of tattoo application to many many people, and the desire of many such people to remove their tattoos after periods of time, there is great need for an improved process of tattoo removal, without causing scarring of the skin, or undue damage to skin and flesh in tattoo areas.
It is a major object of the invention to provide a process or method for tattoo removal that will meet the need referred to.
Basically, the process of the invention is a three step process, such steps including:
a) providing and applying to the skin area a first relatively strong acid solution that promotes mild blistering and raising of the outer skin layer,
b) providing an applying to said raised skin area a second relatively weak acid solution characterized as gaining access to tattoo ink in the skin under said outer layer, and as dissolving said ink,
c) removing said outer skin layer by scrubbing action,
d) and providing and applying to the remaining skin area a third solution characterized as dissipating tattoo ink and as aiding in healing of skin to which the second solution was applied.
The process may also, and typically, include the step of protecting and allowing healing of the skin area to which said third solution has been applied. Such protecting may include bandaging of said skin area to which said third solution has been applied. Such bandaging is typically removed after at least two days, and then aqueously washing the skin area to which said third solution has been applied. An antibiotic substance may then be applied to the washed skin area.
Another object is to apply the three solutions to the skin area by swabbing, at intervals.